1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a formliner for use in making a wall having a decorative facing. More particularly, this invention relates to a formliner for use in making a cement baked facing having a multiplicity of bricks arranged as in a brick wall with a concrete backing interlocked with the bricks of the facing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years various methods have been proposed to texture or provide a surface finish to the outer surface of a wall to provide an aesthetically and architecturally pleasing appearance. As a result of these proposals, a number of different arrangements to adhere or embed articles or texture in or on the surface finish of concrete structures have been tried with varying degrees of success. Different methods have been attempted to hold bricks and other objects in a form, usually horizontally while the concrete is poured over the object so as to embed and hold the objects in the surface of the concrete panel. The panel is then used to form the wall such as by attaching it to an existing structural surface or using that panel as a surface treatment in a new wall structure. Various problems have been associated with such arrangement, the most common being the improper sealing of the brick in the formliner resulting in migration of the concrete along the front faces of the bricks, which spoils the appearance of the panel and, therefore, renders the panel practically unusable.
One method of attempting to solve this problem is taught by Iragorri, U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,476. Iragorri discloses a brick-faced masonry or concrete wall, and discloses a form, described as a template and formed from an elastomeric material, in which bricks are disposed in spaced apart recesses of the form, which are defined by ridges that extend partly into the spaces between bricks, with the front faces of the brick facing the interior of the template. The ridges are undercut so that the openings of each recess are slightly smaller than the nominal dimensions of each brick. Concrete is then poured in a form having the template at the bottom thereof against the rear surfaces of the bricks, to bind to the rear surfaces of the bricks and to fill the spaces between adjacent bricks partly to the front faces of the bricks.
Problems are encountered in manufacturing brick-faced masonary walls in this manner due to the tendency of the concrete to flow completely through the recesses between the bricks and the ridges to the front faces of the bricks. The above results in a mar in the appearance of the bricks due to cured concrete on the front face of the bricks. Thus, it is necessary to manually chip, scrape or brush away the cured concrete from the bricks, which is a laborious and expensive undertaking.
Various methods have been proposed in the prior art to hold bricks in a form, usually horizontally, while the concrete is poured over the bricks so as the embed and hold to bricks in the surface of the concrete panel without the migration of the concrete through the seal and along the front face of the brick. For example, Scott et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,137, utilizes a mold wherein a liquid elastomeric material is poured into the mold containing the bricks positioned in the recesses in the mold to cover the bricks. Reinforcing fiberglass mesh is embedded in the elastomeric material to provide additional tensile strength to the liner. Upon curing, the retained bricks and liner are removed from the mold and the liner is thereafter used in concrete construction by attaching the liner to the inside surface of concrete molds and the bricks are thereby held rigidly in place while the concrete is poured and set. Upon removal of the formliner, the bricks remain permanently embedded in the surface of the concrete structure providing an improved aesthetic appearance. Because of the gasketing effect that is obtained by embedding the outer surface of the bricks in the elastomeric material, the necessity for cleaning and repairing the surface in the finished wall is eliminated. The above problems have plagued decorative wall manufacturing for a significant period of time. The present invention solves this long standing problem.